


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Relationship Upgrade, Size Difference, Snow, Snowmen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A stop on a wintry planet lets Keith and Shiro relax and enjoy themselves.





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> When it snows, write about your OTP playing in snow.

After being captured by Galra warlords, being stuck in the middle of space filled with insecurity and pent-up frustrations that nearly tore them apart, and the fear of what waited for them back on Earth, stopping to rest on a snowy planet seemed like the tiniest inconveniences if anything. Actually, as far as Shiro was concerned, this was one of the better places to land. Even with the memories he had of his clone self waking up stranded and injured in a similar place.

"It's calm here," Allura had assured them once they landed. A group of friendly aliens rushed to find them a place to rest, making sure it was nice and warm and cozy, basically waiting on them hand and foot. Shiro had to laugh as Lance seemed to brush off a young female's offer to _warm him up,_ when back in the old days he'd have thrown himself at the chance.

Everyone settled in immediately, but Keith was nowhere to be seen. Worry gripped Shiro for a moment, remembering how haggard everyone had looked once they returned to the Lions and the gist of what they'd told him. Maybe Keith still hadn't recovered from those awful feelings.

He didn't get to worry very long, though, as he suddenly heard familiar laughter. He ran in the direction of the sound and found Keith, rolling a massive snowball towards a nearby tree. He still wore his armor under the oversized poncho the aliens had loaned him, and his hat was too big for his head. But the smile on his face was worth over a million GAC in Shiro's mind.

"Hey."

Keith turned around, pushing up the brim of the hat.

"Want to build with me?"

"You're making a snowman," Shiro observed. "Remember that one time it snowed and you had a cold, so we couldn't go outside to make one? I always swore I'd make it up to you someday."

"Good thing we've got that chance," Keith said. "It's funny, I hate the cold, but I guess I never had a chance to enjoy the snow somewhere peaceful like this." He sighed as he began to roll a ball for the snowman's torso. "It's so _beautiful._ Now I get why all those movies and shows and pictures of Christmas have snow everywhere."

"Christmas," Shiro sighed as he dug in his pocket for anything that could be used for the snowman's face. "How many of _those_ have we missed since we've been away?"

"If Acxa's right about three years passing, at least four," Keith said. "I've got a lot of people to buy things for this year! Life was easier when I just had Dad. And then you." Shiro chuckled, flicking a bit of snow at him.

"Easier, but not better."

"Yeah." Keith dug in the snow, finding a couple of smooth, polished stones. "Here, I found his eyes. And his nose, since we don't have any carrots."

"We could ask Hunk for some long vegetable," Shiro said.

"Nah, you know how he gets about his ingredients." Keith rolled the forming torso along the ground, eyeing the lower half of the body. "You think it's the right size?" Shiro lifted it with his remaining hand, helping Keith carry it over and set it down.

"Perfect."

"And now, to form the head!" Keith winked. "Couldn't resist."

Before he could start a third ball, Shiro hugged Keith around the waist, lifting him off his feet and kissing the end of his nose.

"Neither could I." Keith's cheeks turned pink, but he was smiling.

"You're really cute sometimes, you know?"

"Not as cute as you." Shiro blushed. "Er, that is-"

"I know what you meant." Keith threw his arms around his neck, bringing their lips together. Shiro had always expected their first kiss to be something monumental, during an intense moment of emotion or the end of their first official date. But this felt _natural,_ the last piece of a puzzle sliding into place. Warm and soft, under a beautiful snowfall.

Like coming home.

"I love you too, Keith."

"I always hoped you did." Keith leaned into his arms, head tucked neatly under his chin, Shiro's arms locked around his waist. While the new, taller Keith was absolutely beautiful, Shiro was secretly relieved he hadn't grown _too_ much. They'd always fit together so perfectly.

He would have loved to stand there for the rest of the afternoon, holding Keith in his arms and watching the snow fall, but they had a snowman to finish. Reluctantly, he let go and took his scarf off.

"So he doesn't have to go naked."

"And I've got this." Keith pulled a piece of petrified meat from his pocket. "It was there when I put it on, I guess someone forgot about it. It's not a carrot, but it's close," he said. Shiro grinned, taking a piece of string from his own pocket.

"And this can be his mouth!"

"Perfect." Keith smiled. "I almost wish we could stay here forever."

"Almost." Shiro patted his shoulder. "But when this war's over and we've saved Earth and the rest of the universe, we'll build lots more snowmen. Even if we have to go all the way back here to do it."

Keith pulled off one of his mittens, and they hooked their pinky fingers together.

"Promise."

It was the first of many promises Shiro planned to make and keep for the rest of their lives.


End file.
